Una premonicion de muerte
by Gartmore
Summary: Bueno es mi primer fic sobre mis personajes y pareja favorita de Fairy Tail Cobra y Kinana. Esta es una pequeña historia de como se reencuentran despues de los eventos de la saga del reloj de infinito y algunos pblemillas que pasan en este encuentro


Ya han pasado siete años desde aquel horrible acontecimiento que me separo de ti aquel fatídico plan que me llevo a la angustia de perderte. Después de un tiempo lo único que hago es escuchar tu voz y preguntarme donde estarás, me recuerdas, tu también me buscas. Ahora que se como te ves ahora lo único que imagino es tenerte en mis brazos y ya nunca dejarte ir pero eso es imposible ya que tengo que expiar mis pecados en esta maldita celda y dudo que algun dia podamos estar juntos

De repente escucho un ruido que viene desde lo lejos: -El prisionero Midnight a logrado salir de su celda- -Todos los caballeros de la unidad anti magia repórtense a el sector de B-7- -Repito el prisionero Midnight a escapado de su celda y se dirige a la salida del edificio-. Cuando escucho esto lo único que pienso es en que esta pensando este lunático esta vez pensara salir de este lugar y tomar venganza de ese gremio por volvernos a encerrar y en ese momento recuerdo que ella esta ahí y debo de protegerla. En ese momento Midnight empieza a cargar una gran cantidad de poder mágico formando un sello en el cielo de repente un gran agujero negro se crea en el aire y seguido de esto una gran explosión lanzándome hacia la pared de la celda y dejándome inconsciente.

Después de despertarme luego de la explosión veo todo destruido a mi alrededor aun me siento mareado después de estos acontecimientos varios muertos y unos cuantos en la misma situación que yo, cuando logro salir de los escombros recuerdo lo sucedido y lo que deduzco yo que hará Midnight al lograr escapar de este lugar. -Tendré que detenerlo- -No quiero que ella sufra por mis errores de nuevo- De pronto recuerdo que no solo Midnight tiene cuentas por saldar con Fairy Tail cuando a lo lejos escucho los pasos de la guardia del consejo mágico que viene a ayudar y recuperar a los delincuentes antes de que huyan asi que lo unico que mi reflejos me llevan a hacer es empezar a correr ignorando el dolor de las heridas provocadas por la explosión.

Tras unas cuantas horas de caminar sin descanso logro divisar una pequeña casa abandonada esta me servirá para descansar un rato y esconderme. Entro en esta pequeña casa de madera y encuentro un lugar cómodo done recostarme y caigo en un profundo sueño pero no de esos de los cuales quieres recordar solo veia destrucción por doquier, muerte sin sentido, y a una chica de pelo violeta llorando desconsolada.

Me despierto de repente y pienso ¿sera una premonición de lo que me espera o solo mi temor a lo que podría pasar? cuando vuelvo en si me doy cuenta de que ya es de mañana me propongo a seguir mi viaje ya descansado y con el mínimo dolor en mi cuerpo me pongo una ropa y una capucha que encontré en la casa abandonada y sigo hacia el norte solo guiándome por la dirección que unas pisadas me sugieren después de unos kilómetros de camino llego a una cuidad al mirar a mis alrededores diviso una cartel que dice bienvenido a Magnolia.

-He llegado pero no hay señales de el ni de ninguno de mis antiguos compañeros- Me cubro la cabeza con la capucha y me propongo a encontrar a mis antiguos colegas o su objetivo de repente logro divisar una cara familiar era Salamander y su pequeño amigo azul. -Este es mi día de suerte los seguiré de lejos y lograre llegar al gremio antes de que algo malo suceda- Después de una paradas ridiculas de el Dragon Slayer de Fuego y su compañero se divisa el edificio del gremio un pequeño edificio de madera con la insignia en lo mas alto de la estructura. En el momento en el que nos acercamos al gremio solo se ve una gran explosión que lanza tanto a Salamander y su amigo como a mi al suelo.

-Maldita sea- Mientras logro recuperarme del golpe veo como una chica agita una llave y dice unas cuantas palabras y aparece una gran bestia con un hacha que la defiende del ataque de Angel, Un chico sin camisa y una chica que no se ve amenazante se enfrentan a Racer y un señor pequeño y un chico envuelto en rayos se enfrentan a Midnight pero lo único que me importaba en este momento era encontrarla cuando de repente la veo debajo de unos escombros en ese momento mi cuerpo reacciono y me logro levantar del suelo y correr a sacarla de ahi cuando llego veo que aun esta consciente -te sacare de ahi tranquila- le digo a la chica mientra uso mi magia de sonido para levantar los escombros estas bien algo te duele -si mi pierna creo que esta rota- dice la chica mientras se le nota un sentimieto de dolor en su cara -tranquila te sacare... en ese momento una bola de fuego se dirige hacia mi y mi unico reflejo es usar mi magia para repelerlo.

-¿Que le haces a Kinana? maldito- Grito salamander mientras se lanzaba hacia mi usando una de sus tecnicas -Tranquilo solo me ayudaba- grito la chica -No te creo el es el enemigo de seguro planeaba hacerte algo malo- Esquivando el ataque me dirijo hacia salamander y planeo devolverle los golpes ya que se interponia en mi camino -Quitate solo trato de llevarla a un lugar seguro- -No te creo maldito- me respondio mientras seguiamos peleando en ese mismo momento la chica de pelo violeta se interpone en la pelea -Natsu ya tranquilizate el no tiene ninguna intencion de hacerme daño- -Como lo sabes- le pregunta el peli rosado mientras detiene sus ataques -No lo se solo algo en mi interior me dice que el no me haria daño- el peli rosado aunque tenia sus razones para no creer le hizo caso a la chica -esta bien si tu lo dices pero apenas me de una señal de lo contrario le hare desear la muerte- ella sonrió y acto seguido se desmayo, el peli rosado la sostuvo para que no cayera al suelo.

-Salamander llévala a un lugar seguro- le dije al chico -¿Que te hace pensar que te hare caso- -No seas testarudo y hazlo si ella se muere mi vida dejaría de tener sentido- -esta bien.- respondió con un tono agresivo -Lo hago por que ella es mi amiga no por que tu lo dices- En el momento que Salamander se llevo a la chica me apareció ante mi Midnight -Así que también viniste Cobra pero no por el mismo motivo que yo- -No Midnight yo no busco venganza solo quiero expiar mis pecados y estar con mi vieja compañera- -te refieres a la serpiente mascota que tenias no me digas que es la chica que se llevo Salamander hace un momento?- -Te acercas a ella y yo...- -Que harás matarme- al oir eso mi único impulso fue el de lanzar una patada hacia el la cual esquivo con facilidad y devolvió con un golpe hacia mi estomago lanzandome contra una pared.

-Nuestras fuerzas estan a años luz de distancia viejo camarada- dijo el chico de pelo negro mientras preparaba un circulo magico, cuando estaba apunto de dispara el chico de trueno lo ataco -no subestimes a fairy tail- esto me dio la oportunidad de cargar mi magia para atacar a mi viejo camarada -apartate- le dije al chico de trueno y dispare mi ataque -rugido del dragon de veneno- el cual logro dar en su blanco o eso crei ya que el lo reflejo sin esfuerzo -esto es inútil y lo sabes- -Dark rondo- el chico lanza su ataque logrando un golpe limpio y certero en mi cuerpo lo que me mando a volar lejos aun aturdido oigo una voz que se acerca cada vez mas -estas bien- esa dulce voz llega a mis oido y volteo a ver era ella la chica de pelo violeta que estaba a mi lado -que haces aqui es peligroso- -vete- le digo mientra empiezo a escupir sangre -No te puedo dejar aqui solo- Contesto la chica -estas muy herido.- a lo que le conteste -¿por que te preocupas por mi?- -desde que te conoci en el incidente del reloj del infinito he empezado a recordar cosas de mi pasado y tu estas en ellas aun no recuerdo bien pero se que eres alguien importante para mi- -Asi que has logrado recordar - -Entonces te das cuenta que si te pasa algo no me lo perdonare-

-por favor huye de aqui te lo ruego- la chica vio en mis ojos que lo que le decia era cierto lo unico que hizo fue sonreir y me dijo: -Vulve para que puedas ayudarme a recordar mi pasado ok?- mientras le brotaba una lagrima del rostro - es una promesa- después de esto mis recuerdos de la batalla no son muy claros no recuerdo nada de lo sucedido ni el desenlace de dicho enfrentamiento lo único que recuerdo es haber despertado en una cama en una pequeña casa en lo mas profundo del bosque con ella dormida en una silla a mi lado -que paso?- me pregunte una señora que parecía ya de una edad avanzada apareció y me respondió -después del incidente con esos fugitivos el chico de fuego y ella te trajeron con unas heridas muy graves al parecer ganaste pero sufriste un gran daño estuviste inconsciente por al menos tres días.

-y ella ha estado aquí todo este tiempo- -si no ha dejado de cuidarte desde que te trajo aquí no ha comido ni dormido casi nada esperando a que despiertes- Tan leal como siempre pensé recordando viejos tiempos en ese momento ella se despertó y me abrazo -tonto me preocupaste casi no cumples tu promesa- lo decía mientras le brotaban unas cuantas lagrimas -lo siento no volverá a pasar- Después de esto me contó como había terminado la batalla y todo referente a las cosas que habia recordado.

En ese momento entro el maestro de Fairy Tail y me dijo -hijo que buen susto nos has pegado creímos que morirías- -alguien como yo no merece vivir después de todo lo que he hecho- -hijo todos cometemos errores pero solo las verdaderas personas los reconocen y tratan de enmendarlos- -jeje cree que yo pueda conseguir el perdon de mis pecados?- -claro hijo lo has demostrado salvando a las personas que son importantes para ti- -ese es el inicio para volver al buen camino- Después de estas palabras solo una pregunta se me vino a la mente -¿Y que pasara conmigo ahora?- -¿Me entregaran al Consejo Magico?- -Espero que no te moleste pero el Consejo nos ha dado una orden especial contigo te tendremos bajo custodia aquí en el Gremio- -enserio- dijo alegre la chica de pelo violeta mientras me daba un abrazo -si se quedara con nosotros pero a la primera cosa mala que haga volverá a la cárcel- -entendido- con una sonrisa en mi cara asentí a lo que el maestro decía.

-Así que el destino me ha dado una nueva oportunidad- -al parecer si- dijo la chica de pelo violeta con un tono de felicidad -Entonces no la voy a desaprovechar- besa a la chica -ya decia yo que te estabas tardando- dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a darme otro beso -Esra vez no te dejare ir de mi lado tenlo por seguro.-


End file.
